Люси Хартфилия и Кана Альберона vs. Фрид Джастин и Бикслоу
Люси Хартфиоия и Кана Альберона vs. Фрид Джастин и Бикслоу-битва между магами Хвоста Феи Люси Хартфилией и Каной Альберона,и магами Хвоста Феи Фридом Джастином и Бикслоу. Пролог After being the last ones to arrive at Tenrou Island, Lucy and Cana find themselves with only one route left. Lucy cheers Cana up by saying that luck comes to those left over and that luck is all she is good for. Lucy also tells her that they are going to become S-Class Mages no matter what, which reassures Cana and thanks Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 17-18 They go into the cave through Route C, where Lucy says that it is brighter than she expected. Cana explains that Spirit Light bugs' body light up and give light to the cave. They hear a voice and are surprised to find out that they chose a "Battle" route. Freed and Bickslow appear saying that they guess they have to fight them. Cana asks Lucy about what she said happens to those left over, and Lucy, speechless, just murmurs "Gods of Thunder."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 18-19 thumb|left|200px|Bickslow and Freed appear Lucy and Cana are shocked that they have to fight two members of the Thunder God Tribe, and Bickslow says that only the winning group can go through. Freed apologizes to Cana, says that is as far as she goes and that he will be the one to take Laxus' place. Cana gets her resolve together and says that they have their own reasons for becoming S-Class and tells Lucy that they are going to do this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 2-3 Битва Freed tells Cana and Lucy to put some clothes first, but Bickslow says that they look better like that. Freed turns his head and says that it is too distracting. Cana takes advantage of the opportunity and throws her Sexy Lady Card at Freed, girls in bikinis come out from them, which stop him and hold him down. Freed says that it is shameless for the girls to be doing that and Bickslow tells him to keep it together. The girls from the cards put their chests all over Freed's face which makes him blush and leave him in awe. Lucy asks what is happening and Cana responds that Freed is weak towards women.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 4-5 thumb|left|200px|Дева побеждена Bickslow get ready to attack, but Lucy summons Virgo, who comes out in a bikini. Freed is shocked to see another one, but Bickslow says that that won't work on him and sends his babies towards Virgo. Virgo is defeated quickly and Cana asks Lucy why she called that particular Spirit out. Lucy responds that she thought it would be best to use a woman. Lucy and Cana dodge Bickslow's dolls repeatedly and Bickslow tells them that he doesn't want to hurt them too bad and that they should just go to sleep.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 5-8 thumb|right|200px|Cana using The Prayer's Fountain Cana throws several cards at Bicklsow dolls, but they miss and gets hit by one of the dolls. Cana uses The Prayer's Fountain to try to attack Bickslow's dolls, but she fails. Lucy realizes that she has found a water source and goes for it, but Cana tells her not to since it is dangerous to touch it. Lucy responds that it's alright, put one of her keys on the water, and summons Aquarius. Freed is surprised to see another girl in a bathing suit, Lucy tells Cana to hold on to something, and Aquarius creates a giant wave to wipe out everyone in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 8-12 thumb|left|200px|Cana and Aquarius, bickering And then tells Lucy and Cana that they still have a long way to go if they are distracting men by using bathing suits. Cana and Aquarius start arguing and Lucy says that they are similar. Lucy notices that Bickslow and Freed are down and Cana asks if they did it. The way out opens up and they high-five each other while saying happily that they passed the first exam.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 12-14 После Битвы thumb|200px|Кана и Люси победили After Lucy and Cana leave the cave, Bickslow gets up and asks Freed if he is really fine with how it turned out. Freed responds that it is and says that he would have fought seriously with any other than those two since he feels he owed them. Bickslow says that he was excited about taking Laxus' place, but Freed says "that isn't important, what is important is Fairy Tail and that Laxus will come back one day." Bickslow is still surprised that out of all people, they would run into Cana and Lucy and says that they sure are lucky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 14-16 Отличия Манги и Аниме *In the Anime, Lucy summoned Aries to trap Bickslow with her Wool Magic and defeats him with her "Lucy Kick."Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 98 *In the Anime, Freed used Dark Écriture: Wings and his swordsmanship skills to fight Cana for a short time. *In the Anime, Aquarius did not use her Magic to defeat Freed, instead she just left after arguing with Cana. *In the Anime, Cana defeated Freed with a combination of her Sexy Lady Card's Woman Wall and Summoned Lightning. Ссылки Навигация Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Битвы